Textile materials prepared from organic fibers have been impregnated in accordance with the method described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,701 to Burrill, in which a composition containing a diorganopolysiloxane having terminal Si-bonded hydroxyl groups, an organopolysiloxane containing at least 3 Si-bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule and a crosslinking catalyst is applied to textile materials and thereafter the diorganopolysiloxane is crosslinked by the condensation of the Si-bonded hydrogen and Si-bonded hydroxyl groups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,714 to Hockemeyer et al describes a method for impregnating textile materials in which a composition containing a diorganopolysiloxane having SiC-bonded aliphatic multiple bonds, an organopolysiloxane having at least 3 Si-bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule and a catalyst is applied to the textile materials and then crosslinked by the addition of the Si-bonded hydrogen atoms to the SiC-bonded aliphatic multiple bonds. The impregnated textile materials containing the organosilicon compounds often exhibit a harsh hand.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide impregnated textile materials which have a pleasant, soft hand. Another object of the present invention is to provide impregnated textile materials made of organic fibers which are water repellent. Still another object of the present invention is to water-proof impregnated textile materials. A further object of the present invention is to provide impregnated textile materials made of organic fibers which are stable to cleaning with water and/or organic solvents.